wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróż do Bieguna Północnego/II/24
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział XXIV | poprzedni=Rozdział XXIII | następny=Rozdział XXV | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ DWUDZIESTY CZWARTY. Kurs kosmografii biegunowej. Rozumie się, że w braku krzeseł, do uczty musiano zasiąść na ziemi. Doktór Clawbonny nie byłby oddał wszystkich stołów i wszystkich na świecie sal jadalnych, za jeden obiad spożyty pod ośmdziesiątym dziewiątym stopniem, pięćdziesiątą dziewiątą minutą i piętnastą sekundą szerokości północnej. Myśli wszystkich zajęte były teraźniejszością, położeniem obecnem, a najwięcej biegunem północnym. Niebezpieczeństwa już przebyte w drodze do niego i te z jakiemi jeszcze walczyć przyjdzie przy powrocie, niknęły wobec wielkiego wypadku; spełniło się to, czego ani starożytni, ani nowocześni, ani Europejczycy, ani Amerykanie, ani Azyaci dokonać nie mogli. Dlatego też wszyscy z wielkiem zajęciem słuchali tego, co doktór przy swej nauce i pamięci niewyczerpanej mógł im powiedzieć o położeniu ich obecnem. Zaczął on od toastu na cześć kapitana, który wniósł z wielkim zapałem. — Zdrowie Jana Hatterasa! zawołał. — Zdrowie Jana Hatterasa! jednym głosem powtórzyli wszyscy towarzysze. — Na cześć bieguna północnego! odpowiedział kapitan z ogniem, niezwykłym temu tak zimnemu aż dotąd człowiekowi. Potrącano filiżankami, a po wypiciu podano sobie serdecznie ręce. — Otóż, mówił doktór, jestto najważniejszy w naszej epoce fakt geograficzny. Któżby uwierzył, że odkrycie to spełni się wprzód, aniżeli poznanie środka Afryki lub Australii? Rzeczywiście, wyżej cię stawiam kapitanie od Sturt’ów i Livingstone’ów, Burton’ów i Barth’ów. Cześć ci i chwała Hatterasie! — Masz słuszność doktorze, odezwał się Altamont; zdawało się, że biegun północny, z powodu trudności dostania się do niego, powinien był być ostatnim punktem na ziemi, jaki kiedykolwiek miał być odkryty. Gdyby jaki rząd postanowił dokonać bezwarunkowo zbadania środka Afryki, niezawodnieby dokazał tego czyniąc ofiarę z ludzi i pieniędzy; lecz tu się rzecz ma całkiem inaczej, bo tu można napotkać zawady nieprzebyte, trudności niepokonane! — Nieprzebyte! niepokonane! nie powiem tego, rzekł Hatteras, jest tylko różnica między mniej lub więcej niezłomną i wytrwałą wolą! — Dość że przybyliśmy tutaj, rzekł Johnson, i rzecz skończona. Ależ nareszcie, powiedzże mi już raz kochany panie Clawbonny, co w tym biegunie jest tak szczególnego? — Co jest szczególnego? to mój stary, że on na całej kuli ziemskiej jest jedynym punktem nieruchomym, gdy wszystkie inne obracają się wciąż z szybkością nadzwyczajną. — Lecz mnie się nie zdaje wcale, odpowiedział Johnson, abyśmy tu mniej się poruszać mieli, aniżeli w Liwerpoolu. — Nie spostrzegasz mój drogi dla tego, że w obu wypadkach sam przyjmujesz udział tak w ruchu jak i w spoczynku. Fakt jednak nie mniej jest pewnym. Ziemia odbywa ruch wirowy, dokonywający się w przeciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin około osi, której dwa końce przechodzą przez biegun północny i biegun południowy. Otóż jesteśmy właśnie u jednego z końców tej osi, koniecznie nieruchomej. — Tym więc sposobem, rzekł Bell, gdy my tu zostajemy w zupełnym spoczynku, rodacy nasi kręcą się bardzo szybko. — Tak prawie, bo niedoszliśmy jeszcze do samego bieguna. — Doktór ma słuszność, rzekł Hatteras poważnie i wstrząsając głową, bo jeszcze brak czterdziestu pięciu sekund, abyśmy stanęli u samego bieguna. — To bagatela, powiedział Altamont, już tu możemy się uważać za nieporuszalnych. — Gdy tymczasem, mówił dalej doktór, mieszkańcy każdego punktu równika, odbywają trzysta dziewięćdziesiąt sześć mil na godzinę. — A jednak to ich nie utrudza? zapytał Bell. — Bynajmniej! — Ależ, powiedział znowu Johnson, czy oprócz tego ruchu wirowego, ziemia nie ulega innemu jeszcze obrotowi, okoła słońca. — Tak jest, ulega ruchowi postępowemu, którego dokonywa w ciągu jednego roku. — Czy ten ruch jest prędszym, lub powolniejszym od tamtego? zapytał cieśla. — Nieskończenie prędszy i dodam nawet, że chociaż jesteśmy u bieguna, pociąga on nas za sobą tak samo jak i wszystkich mieszkańców ziemi. Tak więc nasza mniemana nieporuszalność jest tylko chimerą; jesteśmy bowiem nieruchomi w stosunku do innych punktów ziemi, ale nie w stosunku do słońca. — Otóż masz, zawołał Bell, komicznie żałosnym tonem; sądziłem że tu jestem już zupełnie spokojnym, a tymczasem pokazuje się że byłem w błędzie. Widać, że na tym świecie człowiek ani jednej chwili wypoczynku mieć nie może! — Oj to prawda, rzekł Johnson. A czy możesz nam powiedzieć panie Clawbonny, jaka jest szybkość tego obrotu postępowego? — Bardzo znaczna, odrzekł doktór; ziemia krąży na około słońca siedmdziesiąt sześć razy prędzej, jak dwudziesto-cztero funtowa kula armatnia, przebiegająca sto dziewięćdziesiąt pięć sążni na sekundę. Ruch ten jest zatem znacznie szybszy niż na równiku obrót około osi. — Doprawdy, trudno temu dać wiarę; gdyby mi to kto inny mówił, a nie ty panie Clawbonny! Kilka mil (28 wiorst) na sekundę! Tymczasem ziemia mogłaby była pozostać zupełnie nieruchomą, gdyby się tak panu Bogu podobało. — W takim razie nie byłoby ani dnia ani nocy, ani wiosny, ani jesieni, ani lata, ani zimy, rzekł Altamont. — Nie mówiąc już o bardzo prostej, a okropnej z tego wynikłości, dodał doktór. — Jakiej? spytał Johnson. — Że wpadlibyśmy na słońce. — Wpadlibyśmy na słońce? powtórzył zdziwiony Bell. — Bezwątpienia. Gdyby ten ruch postępowy ustał, ziemia wpadłaby na słońce w przeciągu sześćdziesięciu czterech dni i pół. — Spadać przez sześćdziesiąt cztery dni! szeptał Johnson przerażony. — Ani mniej, ani więcej, odpowiedział doktór; bo musiałaby przebiedz odległość wynoszącą trzydzieści ośm milijonów mil (francuzkich). — A jakiż jest ciężar kuli ziemskiej? zapytał Altamont. — Pięć tysięcy ośmset ośmdziesiąt jeden kwadrylijonów tonnów. — Masz tobie cyfrę! zawołał Johnson, która bardzo gładko wpada w ucho, ale jej wcale zrozumieć nie można! — Żebyś łatwiej zrozumiał mój stary, dam ci dwa rodzaje porównania. Pamiętaj że siedmdziesiąt pięć księżyców ważyłyby tyle co jedna kula ziemska, a trzysta pięćdziesiąt tysięcy kul ziemskich, dopiero wagą swoją dorównałyby ciężarowi słońca. Lecz wracam do bieguna, bo nigdy jeszcze może lekcya kosmografii nie była bardziej w porę, jak w obecnej chwili — i dalej wam opowiadać będę, jeśli was tylko to nie nudzi. — Cóż znowu panie doktorze! rzekł Johnson. — Mówiłem wam, rzekł doktór, równie chętny do mówienia jak jego towarzysze do słuchania, że biegun jest punktem nieruchomym, w porównaniu z innemi punktami ziemi. Otóż wracam raz jeszcze do tej kwestyi, aby wam objaśnić, że nie jest to prawdą zupełną i bezwarunkową; albowiem biegun nie zawsze na zupełnie tem samem pozostaje miejscu. Dawniej, gwiazda polarna była więcej jak teraz oddaloną od bieguna niebieskiego. Nasz biegun przeto porusza się widocznie i opisuje koło w przeciągu mniej więcej dwudziestu sześciu tysięcy lat. Pochodzi to z ruchu wstecznego punktów równonocnych, o czem zaraz mówić zamierzam. — A czy nie mogłoby się wydarzyć, zapytał Altamont, żeby się biegun posunął od razu na większą odległość? — Mój kochany panie Altamont, dotykasz wielkiej i ważnej kwestyi, nad którą uczeni długi czas spór wiedli, wskutek szczególniejszego odkrycia. — Jakiegoż to? — W r. 1771 na brzegach morza Lodowatego znaleziono zmarzniętego nosorożca, a w 1799 takiegoż samego słonia, na wybrzeżach Syberyi. Jakim sposobem pod podobną szerokością znalazły się zwierzęta klimatów najgorętszych? Ztąd powstały teorye i spory pomiędzy geologami, którym dopiero uczony francuski p. Elijasz de Beaumont dowiódł, że ciała tych zwierząt przyniesione zostały przez wody rzek i potoków aż do miejsc, gdzie znalezione zostały. Lecz zanim jeszcze rozeszło się to objaśnienie, zgadnijcie co wymyśliła bujna uczonych wyobraźnia? — Oh! uczeni zdolni są do wszystkiego! rzekł z uśmiechem Amerykanin. — Zapewne, że gotowi wszystko wytłomaczyć jednym faktem naukowym. Otóż zaczęli przypuszczać, że biegun ziemski był dawniej tam gdzie równik, a równik tam gdzie biegun. — Czy być może? — Tak jest, rzeczywiście. Otóż gdyby tak było, to ponieważ ziemia przy biegunie jest spłaszczoną na przestrzeni przeszło pięciu mil (francuzkich), to morze przeniesione siłą odśrodkową do nowego równika pokryłoby góry dwa razy wyższe jak Himalaja; wszystkie kraje graniczące z kołem biegunowem, Szwecya, Norwegija, Rosya, Syberya, Grenlandya i Nowa Brytanija na pięć mil głęboko stanęłyby pod wodą, a okolice podrównikowe przerzucone do bieguna, uformowałyby płaszczyzny na pięć mil wysokie. — Co za dziwne nastąpiłyby zmiany! zawołał Johnson. — I czemże oni tłomaczyli podobne przewroty? zapytał Altamont. — Uderzeniem komety. Kometa jest prawdziwem „Deus ex machina“. Ile razy kosmografia rady sobie z czem dać nie może, zawsze na pomoc przyzywa komety, jako najgrzeczniejsze i najusłużniejsze ze wszystkich ciał niebieskich. Kometa na pierwszy znak uczonego wszystko do góry nogami wywraca, aby nowy nastał porządek. — Więc tedy, rzekł Johnson, według twego zdania panie Clawbonny, przewrót taki jest niepodobnym? — Najniepodobniejszym i całkiem niemożliwym. — A gdyby się przytrafił, to co? — Gdyby się przytrafił, to równik zostałby zamrożonym w przeciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin. — Doskonale! zawołał Bell; gdyby się to stało teraz naprzykład, to jeszcze powiedzianoby żeśmy nie dopłynęli do bieguna. — Bądź o to zupełnie spokojnym, mój chłopcze. Wracając do nieruchomości osi ziemskiej, powiem, że gdybyśmy się w tem miejscu znajdowali podczas zimy, to widzielibyśmy jak gwiazdy zakreślają w około nas dokładne koło. Co się tyczy słońca, to ono w dniu wiosennego porównania dnia z nocą, to jest 23-go marca ukazałoby się nam na dwoje przedzielone widnokręgiem i podnosiłoby się zwolna, formując bardzo przedłużone linije krzywe. Lecz teraz osobliwem jest i to, że gdy się słońce tutaj raz pokaże, to wciąż jest widzialnem przez całe sześć miesięcy; potem znowu tarcza jego zniża się do horyzontu w czasie jesiennego przesilenia dnia z nocą (22-go września), i gdy wtedy się skryje, to nie widać go już przez całą zimę. — Mówiłeś pan niedawno o spłaszczeniu ziemi przy biegunach, rzekł Johnson; zechciejże mi to lepiej wyjaśnić, panie Clawbonny. — Dobrze mój przyjacielu. Ponieważ ziemia przy tworzeniu się była w stanie płynnym, zatem ruch jej obrotowy musiał pewną część jej masy ruchomej odpychać do równika, przy którym siła odśrodkowa mocniej czuć się dawała. Gdyby ziemia była nieruchomą, to byłaby pozostała kulą foremną; lecz właśnie w skutek fenomenu jaki wam opisałem, musiała przybrać kształt elipsy, a punkta biegunowe są przez to o pięć i jednę trzecią mili bardziej do środka przybliżone, aniżeli punkta równikowe. — Tym więc sposobem, rzekł Johnson, gdyby nasz kapitan chciał nas ztąd poprowadzić do środka ziemi, to mielibyśmy podróż o pięć mil bliższą, jak z każdego innego punktu. — Najniezawodniej, mój przyjacielu. — To możeby, kapitanie, korzystać z tej sposobności, bo druga taka może się już nam nie przytrafi. Hatteras nic nie odpowiedział, widocznie nie słuchał rozmowy, albo też może słuchał nie słysząc. — Niektórzy uczeni, rzekł doktór, powiedzieliby, że naprawdę wyborna przedstawia się sposobność do probowania podobnej wyprawy. — Byłaby bardzo zajmująca, zauważył Johnson. — Kiedyindziej pomówimy o tem, a teraz pozwól mi skończyć, mówił dalej doktór. Teraz radbym ci wyjaśnić, dla czego spłaszczenie ziemi przy biegunach jest przyczyną zmiany punktów porównania dnia z nocą, to jest, dla czego, co rok porównanie wiosenne przypada o jeden dzień wcześniej, aniżeliby to się przytrafiało, gdyby ziemia była zupełnie okrągłą. To po prostu ztąd pochodzi, że przyciąganie słoneczne w odmienny całkiem sposób działa na wypukłą część kuli ziemskiej przy równiku, która wtedy podlega ruchowi wstecznemu, i to właśnie porusza nieco z miejsca biegun, jak to już wyżej powiedziałem. Prócz tego, spłaszczenie ziemi innyby jeszcze miało skutek, którybyśmy łatwo spostrzegli, gdybyśmy obdarzeni byli czułością bardziej matematyczną. — Co przez to rozumiesz doktorze? zapytał Bell. — Że tutaj jesteśmy ciężsi, aniżeli w Liwerpoolu. — Ciężsi? — Tak jest, i my sami i psy, broń i wszystkie przedmioty, jakie mamy ze sobą. — Czy to być może? — Niezawodnie, a to z dwóch przyczyn; naprzód dlatego, że jesteśmy bliżej środka ziemi, który przeto bardziej nas przyciąga, a ta właśnie siła przyciągania jest niczem innem jak tylko ciężkością; powtóre dla tego, że siła obrotowa, nieznaczna przy biegunie, jest bardzo silną przy równiku, a przeto wszystkie przedmioty tam będące mają skłonność do oddalaniu się od ziemi, a więc są i lżejsze. — Jakto, rzekł Johnson, więc rzeczywiście nie wszędzie jednakową mamy wagę? — Nie wszędzie, mój stary. Według prawa Newtona, ciała przyciągają się w stosunku prostym do mass, a w stosunku odwrotnym do kwadratu z odległości. Tutaj, ważę więcej, bo jestem bliżej punktu przyciągania, a na innej planecie ważyłbym mniej lub więcej, stosownie do masy planety. — Jakto! rzekł Bell, na księżycu?.... — Na księżycu, mój ciężar który w Liwerpoolu dochodzi do dwustu funtów, wynosiłby zaledwie trzydzieści dwa. — A na słońcu? — Oh! na słońcu ważyłby przeszło pięć tysięcy funtów. — Wielki Boże! zawołał Bell; a to w takim razie, na podniesienie każdej nogi potrzebaby urządzać oddzielną windę. — Być może, mój drogi, być może! powtarzał doktór, bawiąc się osłupieniem Bella; lecz ta różnica nie dałaby się czuć, i upewniam cię, że przy takiem samem natężeniu muskułów nogi, mógłbyś pod biegunem skoczyć tak wysoko, jak i na bulwarze Mersey. — Tak, ale na słońcu! mówił Bell nie mogący wyjść z podziwienia. — Mój przyjacielu, rzekł doktór, z tego wszystkiego wypływa, że dobrze nam jest tu gdzie jesteśmy, i że nie mamy co myśleć o innych punktach wszechświata. — A sam doktorze mówiłeś niedawno, wtrącił Amerykanin, że możeby to była dobra sposobność zrobienia ztąd wycieczki do środka ziemi! Czy też kto odbywał kiedykolwiek podróż podobnego rodzaju? — Tak jest, i na tem właśnie zakończę moją z wami gawędę o biegunie. Niema na świecie punktu, któryby dał powód do utworzenia więcej hypotez, przypuszczeń, marzeń nawet! Starożytni, nie znając zupełnie nauki kosmografii, właśnie w środku ziemi umieszczali swój ogród Hesperyd. W średnich wiekach wyobrażano sobie, iż ziemię utrzymywała oś przeciągnięta przez bieguny, na której się ona obracała; lecz gdy spostrzeżono komety swobodnie poruszające się w okolicach biegunowych, zaprzestano wierzyć w tę teoryę. Później znalazł się pewien astronom francuzki, niejaki Bailly, który utrzymywał, że ucywilizowany, a później zaginiony naród Atlantydów, wspominany przez Platona, tu żył właśnie. Nareszcie, w naszych już czasach twierdzono, że przy biegunach istnieje ogromny otwór, z którego wydobywa się światło zórz północnych, i przez który można dojść do ziemi. W tej kuli wydrążonej miały być dwie planety: Pluton i Prozerpina, a zawarte w niej powietrze miało świecić, w skutek ciśnienia prącego na nie. — Tak utrzymywano? zapytał Altamont. — I pisano o tem bardzo poważnie i bardzo seryo. Rodak nasz; kapitan Synnes udawał się do uczonego Humphry Davy, a następnie do Humboldta i Arago, z propozycyą próbowania tej podróży, lecz wszyscy trzej mu odmówili. — I dobrze zrobili. — Tak mi się zdaje. W każdym jednak razie widzicie moi przyjaciele, że wyobraźnia długo i wiele snuła marzeń w przedmiocie bieguna, a jednak prędzej czy później potrzeba było wrócić do prostej rzeczywistości. — Zresztą zobaczymy jeszcze, rzekł Johnson, nie wyrzekający się dotąd zupełnie swej myśli. — A więc pozostawmy dojutra wszelkie wycieczki, rzekł z uśmiechem doktór, widząc że stary marynarz nie dał się całkiem przekonać; a jeśli jest jaki szczególny otwór prowadzący do środka ziemi, to pójdziemy tam wszyscy razem.